Gym Sucks
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Rosalie hates gym.


**_Gym Sucks_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- Rosalie hates gym._** ( So do I )

"I hate gym." Rosalie Hale grumbled to herself, she glared at the other girls in the changing room that were staring at her while she continued to tie her long curly blond hair up in a ponytail. She checked her self in the mirror, dressed in the custom gym uniform was a pair of black gym shorts and blood red t-shirt, Rosalie scrunched up her nose before sighing and leaving the change rooms and went to the gym. Most of the girls were already standing around gossiping or staring at the boys gym class who were practising shooting basketballs. Rosalie rolled her eyes when she heard two girls squeal when Edward Cullen her 'brother' came out of the boys change room, Rosalie walked over to the girl's side of the gym and stood there inspecting her freshly manicure French nails.

"Oh my he is so hot." Rosalie sneered at the girl and her friend who were standing in front of her, she followed their line of vision and saw Edward leaning against a wall.

"Yeah he so amazing too bad he's not interested in anyone." Rosalie turned her glare to Edward when the corner of his lips twitched. Finally the girl's gym teacher came into the gym he called all the boys over to the girls side and placed his bag and clip board aside for a second.

"Today the boys will be joining the girl's gym class since Coach Clapp is away." Coach Stabler told the class, he started doing attendance, his eyes lingering on a couple certain girls. _'Stupid pervert makes it so obvious, maybe if I were just to bite him in the exact spot it'll kill him and I'll never have to do gym again or maybe I could-'_ any further thoughts were interrupted by a growl low enough only she could hear, Rosalie held her hands up in a fake surrender, Edward turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Rosalie Hale?" Coach Stabler asked while looking her up and down, his lips twitched into a smirk, Edward growled obliviously having heard his sick thoughts.

"Here." He looked away and continued attendance. _'I swear I'm gonna kill that sick perverted excuse of a human teacher.'_ She thought after seeing him look another one of her classmates up and down _'I wonder what he would taste like, oh well I'll make him suffer, it should be a long and completely painful death, no that's too mean, short and fast.'_ Rosalie smiled and licked the corner of her lips, she jumped a little in surprise when she felt someone wrapped their arm around her waist.

"You can't kill him." Edward whispered in my ear even though no human could actually hear him. Rosalie turned to glare at him, he let out a low gasp.

"When did you last feed?"

"The on the weekend, with you and Alice."

"Your eyes are black." Rosalie let a small gasp, how could she need to feed already it was only Tuesday.

"Okay now that attendance is done, since it's not raining outside we are going to go for a run, 2.4 followed by the 1 k." Everyone groaned at the teacher's words, Rosalie let out a small sigh at least the smell would be easier to handle. Reluctantly everyone followed Coach Stabler out the door to the route for the 2.4, once he blew his whistle everyone took off. Edward ran beside Rosalie just encase and the two ran together at a human speed of course.

"I hate running slow." Rose grumbled, Edward nodded his head in agreement. The two continued to run with the rest of their classes and eventually came to the end of the 2.4 only to have to start 1 k route, half way through the person in front of them started stumbling and fell down his knees both scratched against the ground, Rosalie immediately stilled at the smell of blood, Edward grabbed Rose's arm and ran before she could act, the came to the end of the of the route. Edward held Rosalie in a hug until she was able to get control of herself. More and more people started finishing the run, it took at least 40 minutes for everyone to finish including the slowest person. Everyone stood around waiting for Coach Stabler to come back from taking Duncan the boy who fell to the nurse. Rosalie sat down on the grass with the rest of the class and sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, she rested her head on her knee and closed her eyes.

"You alright?"some boy asked her, she just nodded her head and stayed silent. Edward sat down beside her and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.

"I'm fine, but maybe I should leave at lunch." Rosalie suggested

"Yeah you need to hunt." Edward agreed, he stood up and offered a hand to Rosalie and pulled her up just in time to see Coach Stabler making his way over to them.

"Okay good job all of you, the rest of gym can be spent anyway you want." The class cheered and everyone that was sitting were on their feet in seconds. "But let's go back inside it's looks like it's gonna rain." he added before leading the class back inside. Rosalie looked around the gym, there were basketballs, soccer balls, badminton nets set up, birdie in odd spots, the sounds of everyone talking and laughing and cheering were starting to bug her, she slide down the wall on one end of the gym and watched everyone play. Her head felt very heavy at the moment and their was a dull burning ache in her throat that was threatening to take over.

"Miss. Hale are you okay?" She vaguely could hear the voice of Coach Stabler asking her the question.

"Yeah I'm just a little dizzy."

"Okay just stay sitting until class ends." Coach Stabler left her alone to go and deal with some other students.

"My throat is starting to burn." Rosalie told Edward when he came and sat down beside her.

"It's okay there's only five minutes until we can change. I'll call Esme and see if she can pick you up."

"What about Carlisle?"

"He got called to the hospital this morning."

"Oh."

"Okay that's all for today go change and have a good day." Edward stood up and help Rose before the two walked to the change rooms. Once inside Rose stopped breathing and changed into her blue designer jeans and her black designer button up shirt, she changed her runners for a pair of heels and took out her ponytail. She checked her self in the mirror and was shocked to see her eyes were a deep dark black. The bell rang and the girl's all rushed out of the room, Rosalie followed a few seconds later, Edward was leaning against the wall, they walked into the cafeteria and quickly grabbed some food that they wouldn't eat. They walked over to the table Alice, Jasper and Emmett were already seated at.

"Hey guys." Alice greeted

"Hey Rosie." Emmett said giving her a quick kiss when she sat down beside him. Edward took his seat and pulled out his cell phone, he dialled a number and waited.

"Who is he calling?" Jasper asked

"Esme. She needs to excuse me from my afternoon classes so I can go hunt." Edward was now talking to Esme on the phone.

"Tell her she needs to come and excuse Jasper from science. They doing blood testing." Alice told Edward who relayed the information to Esme.

"She's coming." Edward told the group after hanging up. They all stayed silent, Rosalie laid her head against Emmett shoulder, he rubbed her back hoping to comfort her. After waiting for a while the group got up, threw their un-eaten lunches away and walked to the front office. Esme was standing in front of the building waiting for them.

"Okay who's all leaving?" Esme asked the group.

"Jasper has blood testing in his science which is his next class, and he should probably hunt today, and Rosalie needs to hunt." Alice told her, Esme looked at Jasper then nodded her head and turned her attention to Rosalie, she gasped and pulled her into a hug.

"Rose when was the last time you hunted?" She asked after releasing her

"On the weekend with Edward and Alice."

"Yeah and she wanted to kill her gym teacher and was about to attack some kid when his leg started bleeding in gym." Edward told them, Esme hugged Rosalie again.

"Okay lets go and get you two excused. They rest of you are all good?" She asked while looking at the other three, they all nodded. "Good. Come on." Esme guided Jasper and Rosalie to the front office just as the bell rang and the other three headed to their classes.

"Hi can I help you with something?" The lady at the front office greeted the three of them.

"Yes I need you to excuse my two children for the rest of the day."

"May I ask why?"

"My husband and I are taking them to see an old friend who is very sick."

"Oh I'm so sorry. What are your afternoon classes?" She asked looking at Rose and Jasper.

"History with Mr. Virk and Art with Mr. James." Rosalie replied

"Science with Mrs. Sawyer and English with Mrs. Smith." Jasper relied

"Okay very well you are both excused. I hope you friend gets better."

"Thank you." The sectary watched them leave the office, Esme wrapped her arm around Rosalie's shoulder and guided them out to the car.

"I hate gym." Rosalie grumbled as Esme drove them home.

**_A.N- I really do hate gym, it's just so boring. But whatever I hope you like the story._**


End file.
